Fireworks
by Duskpaw
Summary: An Italy x Reader One Shot inspired by my friend for the 4th of July. I hope you all enjoy Rated T for Romano's mouth other than that i do believe it is fluffy


"Ah man dude Japan's fireworks festival is going to rock! Hey _(n)_ who are you planning to go with?" America shouted with his normal goofy grin across his face. "Eh… erm…" I stammered while looking away from America. 'I really want to go with Italy but… he's probably going with Germany.' I frowned slightly at my thoughts as Spain came over to us with a bright smile. "I know who the senorita wants to go with." He said earning a quizzical look from me. "Really Spain? Who is it then bro?" America questioned with a wide grin. "She wants to go with Italy." He replied with a bright smile as I felt my heart nearly stop. Looking over at the Spaniard my eyes went wide. 'How in the world did he know?' I questioned myself as my _(ec)_ eyes met his bright green ones.

"What no way dude! Hey _(n)_ is Spain telling the truth?" America yelled with a wide smile and curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Yes but he's probably going to be going with Germany." I stuttered as my cheeks began to heat up. Sighing I pushed a lock of my _(hc)_ hair behind my ear and looked away from the two men. "Don't look so glum senorita; I happen to know that Feli isn't going with anyone." Spain gave me a bright smile while grabbing ahold of my arm. "Come on, let's go get ready then talk to Feliciano." He added while pulling me with him before I could protest. "See ya dudes later!"

-x-x-x- Italy's P.O.V. -x-x-x-

"You know she's not going to wait for you to ask her forever fratello." Romano stated as I looked up at him nervously from my spot on my bed. "Ve but fra-" "Stop being a f*cking coward Feliciano!" He barked cutting me off as I flinched back. He sighed and crossed his arms glaring at me. "Look just ask her Feli." I swallowed nervously as my eyes flicked around the room. "Ve~ but Lovino, what if _(n)_ doesn't feel the same way about me? What am I going to do then?" I questioned while knitting my eyebrows together and biting my lip. "Look Spain said she does and that f*cking tomato b*st*rd is always right on these kind of things." Lovino huffed while plopping down beside me. The ringtone of his phone cut through the air as he fished his phone from his pocket, glaring at it. "The tomato b*st*rd says he's on his way with her now so go get ready Feliciano." He ordered while tossing the phone onto the bed. "R-right." I stuttered my nerves now on end from his announcement.

-x-x-x-

I fidgeted slightly as we sat in the living room waiting for Spain and _(n)_ to arrive. "Ve~" I hummed to myself while my brown eyes flicked around the room. The soft rattle of the door being unlocked met my ears as it was opened. "Feli~ Lovi~ we're here!" Spain called out as the two of us looked back at the door. My eyes widened when I spotted _(n)_ in a(n) _(fc)_ kimono with her _(hc)_ hair done nicely. I felt my nervousness disappear as my eyes met her _(ec)_ ones. I smiled brightly at her while getting up to go greet them. "Hello Spain, right on time." Fratello said before pulling Spain with him out the door, slamming it behind him. "It's nice to see you bella. You look stunning." I said as a light pink tinted her cheeks. "T-thank you Feliciano it's nice to see you too." She smiled a charming smile as the blush dusting her cheeks darkened. 'It's now or never Feliciano.' I gathered up my courage and returned her smiled. "Ve~ bella would you like to go to the festival with me?" I had to force my voice to stay steady as I began toying with my hands.

-x-x-x- Your P.O.V. -x-x-x-

My eyes widened and I immediately answered his question; "Yes!" A smile spread across the Italian man's face as he suddenly hugged me. My cheeks began to burn as Italy backed up a bit. "Grazie bella." He smiled brightly as his honey-brown eyes shone with excitement. "You're welcome Feli." I returned his smile as we walked over to the door and held it open for me. "After you bella"

-x-x-x-

Walking hand in hand Italy and I made our way through the crowd that had gathered for the festival. "Ve~ let's find the place with the best view possible!" Feli chirped while pulling me along with him. "Yeah." I replied as a smile graced my lips. A few minutes after getting out of the large crowd we came to a small hill with a cherry blossom tree on top. The petals danced in the soft breeze as we made our way up it, stopping at the top and looking out over the lake where the fireworks were going to be shot off. Glancing out the corner of my eye I noticed a hue of pink across Feliciano's cheeks. "Grazie again for coming with me _(n)_ ." He said while gently squeezing my hand as the first of the fireworks painted the sky in bright colors. "You're welcome Feliciano. I', actually really glad you asked me." I answered as my cheeks began to heat up once again. "Ve~ really bella?" He questioned with wide eyes as I turned to look at him. The colorful lights of the fireworks illuminated his eyes as his brown orbs met my _(ec)_ ones. The blush on his cheeks darkened as he leaned closer to me.

"Ve~ may I kiss you bella?" He whispered softly making me smile. "Si." His lips met mine in a soft kiss after I replied as the fireworks echoed around us. We parted after a few minutes as the finale began lighting the sky in a flurry of colors. "Ti amo _(n)_." Feliciano whispered before meeting my lips in a passionate kiss again.

~fin

-x- Authors Note -x-

Happy 4th of July everyone I hope you all enjoyed this little Reader X Italy fic inspired by my friend ^w^ Grazie for reading ;3


End file.
